Pitch Black
by Amber Reina
Summary: Kazuya sudah lama terjerat iris emasnya. Untuk #TAKABURC (Kolaborasi Amber Reina dan Panda Dayo)


**Disclaimer** : **Terajima Yuuji**

 **.**

 **Warning : BL content, AU, OOC (terutama Eijun)**

 **.**

 **Hasil kolaborasi buta Amber Reina dan Panda Dayo.**

 **.**

 _ **We didn't gain any profit by publishing this fanfiction**_

 _ **.**_

 **Summary : Kazuya sudah lama terjerat iris emasnya. Untuk #TAKABURC**

 **.**

 **Pitch Black**

.

.

.

Bukan sekali dua kali, Kazuya menyimak penampilan penyanyi opera di Sumida Triphony Hall. Jika ada waktu luang sebagai pemain _baseball pro_ , ia akan menikmati pertunjukan. Kazuya adalah penikmat suara setipe Pavarotti yang sangat khas dan berkelas.

Sebenarnya itu tidak penting juga, selama ia menikmati lagunya. Tapi, di antara sekian lagu, ia paling menyukai Ave Maria. Menceritakan tentang seorang wanita yang menemukan kebahagiaannya untuk Tuhan. Ia bukan kaum nasrani, ia hanya penikmat musik.

Seperti biasanya, Kazuya akan duduk di bangku tengah untuk melihat pertunjukan. Di antara banyaknya penonton yang ingin melihat penampilan terbaik. Bukannya tak bisa mendapatkan kursi VIP di depan, tetapi karena sesuatu yang mengusiknya sejak pertama kali ia ke mari dua bulan lalu.

Dari posisinya, ia dapat melihat leluasa pada kedua balkon yang biasanya dikhususkan untuk kalangan atas, tepat di bawah kandiler megah yang mempesona. Dihiasi tirai merah beraksen mewah. Menandakan perbedaan kasta, juga kuasa.

Di balkon atas sebelah kanan, ia akan menemukan seorang pemuda yang selalu saja tersenyum mendengar lantunan lagu-lagu seri aria seperti Die Zauberflöte. Kazuya tidak tahu kenapa pemuda itu menyukai lagu yang tragis seperti itu. Kazuya bahkan mengingat, pemuda bersurai cokelat itu nampak berseri-seri ketika lagu mulai dinyanyikan.

Kazuya tidak tahu apakah setiap hari pemuda itu ke sini (karena saat Kazuya ke mari, ia selalu berjumpa dengannya) akibat kesibukannya sebagai pemain baseball di liga nasional. Tetapi Kazuya senang melihatnya.

Namun rasa bahagia Kazuya saat melihat sosok itu sirna, tatkala melihat seorang pria dengan wajah asing muncul dari belakang pemuda itu dan mengacak helai cokelatnya yang tampak lembut. Iris emas itu menoleh dan tertawa pelan.

― _bukan kepada dirinya._

.

.

.

Opera di malam berikutnya bertitel O Mio Babbino Caro. Menceritakan sebuah kisah seorang wanita yang meminta ijin pada ayahnya untuk menikahi pria pujaannya. Apabila tidak diperbolehkan, sang wanita mengancam akan lompat ke sungai untuk bunuh diri.

Bodoh sekali, kalau kata Kazuya.

Namun semua itu tergantung dari sudut pandang setiap orang yang melihatnya. Bisa saja si ayah yang dikatakan jahat karena tidak memberi kebahagiaan pada puterinya, atau puterinya yang terlalu memaksa dan tidak pernah memikirkan pendapat ayahnya akan masa depan dirinya. Semua ingin yang terbaik, namun opsi itu berbeda bagi individu menurut mereka.

Dan di malam ini, matanya menangkap seseorang yang selalu berdiri di balkon kanan dari tempatnya. Kali ini manik emasnya yang memukau tampak sedikit meredup. Ia duduk bersama pria minggu lalu yang berparas asing. Mereka bersebelahan, namun tak nampak seperti sedang menikmati opera. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang melihat penyanyi, seakan hanya mendengar suara yang menggema hingga baris belakang.

Iris emas kesukaannya itu tertutup perlahan, dan Kazuya tersentak kala menyadari surai cokelat itu menangis menahan suara. Pria di sebelahnya hanya menepuk bahunya, memutar bagian atas tubuh pemuda itu,―

Kazuya memalingkan wajah.

― _dan menciumnya lembut._

.

.

.

Sudah tiga bulan Kazuya tidak mengunjungi Sumida Triphony Hall.

Semuanya disimpulkan dalam satu kalimat; sia-sia saja.

Kazuya sore ini berniat mengunjungi makam ibunya. Usai latihan, pelatih mengumumkan ia boleh istirahat untuk tiga hari ke depan, dengan alasan ia pantas mendapatkannya atas kerja kerasnya. Kazuya tentu tak menolak, jarang-jarang mendapat libur tiga hari. Ia akan menggunakannya untuk istirahat.

Kazuya mengunjungi toko bunga langganannya untuk membeli sebuket mawar biru kesukaan ibunya. Ketika ia tiba di depan toko, ia berpapasan dengan seseorang yang selama ini mengusik pikirannya,

"Ah, silahkan." Katanya sopan, sembari tersenyum penuh kelembutan. Kazuya tak membalas, hanya mendahuluinya masuk ke dalam.

Diam-diam, Kazuya melirik, melihat apa yang dibeli oleh pemuda itu.

"Terima kasih."

Cuma lily putih.

 _Tapi, kenapa ia nampak terburu-buru?_

.

.

.

Kazuya kembali ke Sumida Triphony Hall.

Karena ia bingung harus apa di hari liburnya.

Kazuya memesan tempat duduk di tengah seperti biasa, dan berharap menemukan sosok itu di tempat biasa. Namun angan tinggal angan saat mengetahui bahwa balkon atas baik kanan maupun kiri kosong keduanya. Kazuya lalu melihat kembali ke panggung, berharap penyanyi opera dapat menghiburnya. Tapi alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat apa yang ia cari berdiri di sana, berjejer dengan penyanyi, pemain orkestra dan beberapa pemeran opera yang nampaknya diambil dari luar. Mereka melakukan sambutan sebelum beralih ke posisi masing-masing.

Pemuda emas itu lah yang kini tersisa kala kerumunan berpindah tempat. Ia hanya mengenakan setelan formal warna hitam, dengan hiasan topi di atas kepalanya bak pangeran. Ia menatap entah kemana pada penonton, namun membuat hati Kazuya menjerit gila, terlebih ketika ia membawakan lagu favoritnya tanpa pengeras suara, Ave Maria.

Kazuya tidak tahu bahwa dia seorang penyanyi opera. Suaranya bulat, terdengar hingga belakang. Menggetarkan siapapun yang mendengarnya. Kazuya bukan penilai atau juri, tapi ini luar biasa. Tidak ada nada yang mis, dan berpadu dengan orkestra yang sebenarnya cukup keras. Pemuda itu penyanyi opera asli, bukan popera yang selama ini penuh kemuslihatan berdiri di atas sanjungan dusta. Dilafalkan lirik dan dinyanyikannya penuh penghayatan.

Kazuya dibuat terpana entah untuk ke berapa kalinya.

.

.

.

Suara tepuk tangan yang menggema menyadarkan Kazuya. Kini ia berdiri sendiri diantara penonton, bahkan beberapa orang yang duduk di dekatnya memandanginya. Dan ternyata yang masih di atas panggung juga melihatnya.

Kazuya melihat ke dalam matanya.

Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika pemuda bersurai cokelat itu tersenyum singkat sebelum turun dari panggung. Kedua manik Kazuya terus mengikuti sampai surai cokelat itu menghiang dari balik tirai.

"Psst." Senggol pria tua yang duduk di sebelah Kazuya.

Kazuya tersentak lalu duduk kembali. Tadi itu terlihat bodoh sekali, tapi sekaligus membuatnya bahagia, ia akui itu. Penampilan selanjutnya tidak Kazuya perhatikan karena balkon atas yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Di sana masih kosong. Ia menunggu, berharap pemuda yang memberinya senyuman tadi duduk di sana. Kazuya tidak sia-sia menunggu, sosok itu datang lalu duduk di sana sendiri. Kedua sudut bibir Kazuya terangkat.

Semua pertunjukan hari ini tidak bisa membuat Kazuya berpaling dari surai cokelat dan manik emas yang berkilau indah.

.

.

.

Kazuya mulai disibukan kembali dengan klubnya. Terutama ia harus memimpin timnya pada kejuaraan tingkat nasional. Tetntunya posisi kapten bukanlah sekedar pajangan. Ia berhasil membawa timnya memenangkan kejuaraan. Hasil yang sangat bagus ini tidak lengkap tanpa pesta. Ini adalah hari baiknya, tapi Kazuya sulit diajak bekerja sama. Dengan dalih lelah Kazuya berusaha menghindar dari hiruk pikuk pesta. Lagipula ia memiliki alasan lain untuk tidak hadir di pesta.

Pintu rumahnya dibobol lalu diterobos seenakya. Siapa pelakunya? Siapa lagi kalau bukan rekan-rekan klubnya yang sangat pemakasa. Mereka menyeret Kazuya ke gedung tempat di mana pesta diadakan. Kazuya bersumpah akan membuat perhitungan kepada mereka nanti.

.

.

.

Kazuya keluar dari mobil dengan mengenakan setelan jas dan sepatu hitam. Kemeja putih di balik jasnya tanpa dasi dengan dua kancing dibiarkan terbuka. Rambutnya sedikit dirapikan, terutama bagian poninya yang disisir ke belakang. Bohong jika ia tidak merasa keren. Bohong jika tidak ada wanita yang pingsan ketika melihatnya. Dan bohong jika Kazuya tidak menjadi pusat perhatian. Dan benar saja, baru berjalan beberapa langkah, wartawan sudah wartawan memang tajam. Kazuya tidak suka itu.

"Miyuki, selamat atas keberhasilan membawa timmu menjadi juara. Bagaimana langkah anda selanjutnya?"

Belum sempat menjawab satu pertanyaan, muncul pertanyaan lain.

"Apakah anda akan memperpanjang kontrak? Atau pindah ke tim Amerika?"

Ini adalah pertanyaan yang tidak ingin Kazuya jawab.

"Apakah benar anda akan segera menikah?"

Apa? Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Kazuya tidak mau menjadi berita gosip ibu-ibu.

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan dilontarkan beruntun membuat Kazuya ingin pulang saja. Tidak adakah yang menolongnya? Ia melihat ke arah rekan-rekannya yang juga sedang melihatnya dengan cengiran puas. Puas melihat kaptennya menderita. Kazuya harus bicara, atau para wartawan akan terus mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan yang semakin aneh. Saat hendak bicara, tanpa sengaja ia melihat seseorang turun dari mobil yang baru saja datang. Kazuya terpaku untuk beberapa saat. Sosok yang belakangan ini memenuhi kepalanya hadir di sini. Bagaimana bisa? Ia tidak ingat pernah mengundangnya. Mengobrol saja belum pernah. Kazuya buru-buru meralat. Pernah sekali, ketika di toko bunga. Meskipun itu tidak termasuk mengobrol, tapi setidaknya pemuda bersurai cokelat itu bicara padanya. Ataukah ada salah seorang dari klubnya yang mengundangnya? Kalau benar, Kazuya sangat berterima kasih.

Ia merasakan bunga-bunga bermekaran dalam hatinya. Tapi itu tidak lama. Bunga-bunganya layu saat ada orang lain yang keluar dari sisi lain mobil, kemudian menggamit jemari pemilik surai cokelat. Kazuya menyentuh dadanya yang berdenyut. Matanya sakit saat melihatkecemasan yang terpancar dari manik emas itu kepada pria di sebelahnya.

 _Apa yang membuatnya sampai secemas itu?_

Pestanya tidak meriah. Pujian yang dilontarkan untuknya juga terasa hambar. Kazuya hanya menjawab seadanya saat ada wartawan yang tidak kapok menjejalnya dengan pertanyaan. Semua yang dirasakanya adalah kebalikan dari apa yang dilihatnya. Ia juga selalu diam-diam melirik pemuda bersurai cokelat itu bicara dengan pelatihnya. Tidak terlihat dia mengenalnya, melainkan pemuda berwajah asing di sebelahnya yang justru terlihat akrab. Kazuya ingin cepat pulang, tapi tidak mau berpisah dari kilau emas itu. Kazuya ingin menghampiri mereka, juga tidak bisa. Padahal ia hanya harus bersikap biasa saja, tapi rasanya sulit.

 _Ia dilanda kebimbangan._

.

.

.

Kazuya mengambil libur lebih awal. Ia butuh udara segar setelah kejadian di pesta perayaan dua minggu lalu. Ia ingin ke toko bunga langganannya. Ia juga jadi lebih sering mengunjungi makam ibunya, entah itu hanya untuk mendoakan atau hanya sekedar mampir. Seikat mawar biru sudah di tangannya. Ketika iakeluar pintu, seseorang menabraknya.

"Ah, maaf."

Kazuya terkejut melihat siapa yang tadi menabraknya. Orang yang sama, di tempat yang sama seperti beberapa bulan lalu. Pemuda bersurai cokelat dengan iris emanya. Bahkan iris itu masih saja indah setelah dua minggu tidak terlihat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" pemuda itu mengibaskan tanganya di depan wajah Kazuya.

Kazuya tersentak lalu mengangguk. Tanda kalau dirinya baik-baik saja. Tapi bunganya jatuh dan berantakan.

"Aku minta maaf," ucap pemuda itu seraya berlutut untuk mengambil bunga itu.

Kazuya ikut berlutut. Ia juga ingin mengambil bunganya. Tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh tangan pemuda itu, tapi ia buru-buru menarik kembali tangannya lalu berdiri saat pemuda itu juga berdiri.

"Bunganya rusak. Akan kuganti, tenang saja."

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa membelinya lagi."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku yang merusaknya, jadi aku yang akan bertangnggung jawab." Pemuda itu bersikeras ingin mengganti bunga Kazuya.

Kazuya menunggu dekat pintu masuk, di samping bunga matahari. Tidak sampai lima menit, pemuda itu menghampiri Kazuya dengan seikat mawarbiru dan lili putih.

"Ini." Pemuda itu menyerahkan mawar biru kepada Kazuya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Kazuya singkat.

Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Apakah itu untuk seseorang?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ya, ini bunga kesukaan ibuku," jawab Kazuya. "Kau sendiri?" Kazuya melihat lily di tangan pemuda itu.

"Ah, ini untuk, anu, untuk seseorang." Pemuda itu menjawab gelagapan.

"Seseorang yang kau sayangi?" Oh, Kazuya ingin sekali melakban mulutnya sendiri. Semoga pemuda itu tidak menjawabnya.

Namun yang terjadi selanjutnya berlainan dengan keinginan Kazuya. Pemuda itu mengangguk malu-malu dengan pipi yang merona. Cih, Kazuya jadi kesal.

"Oh, aku harus pergi. Sekali lagi maaf untuk bunganya. Sampai jumpa."Pemuda itu tersenyum singkat lalu keluar toko meninggalkan Kazuya.

"Tunggu!" Kazuya menghentikan langkah pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu menoleh.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Kazuya dengan suara keras.

"Sawamura Eijun"

 _Namanya, Sawamura Eijun._

.

.

.

Kazuya datang ke Sumida Triphony Hall. Ia seikat mawar merah sebelum ke sini. Tapi Kazuya tidak masuk. Ia juga datang saat pertunjukan hampir selesai. Ia menunggu dekat pintu masuk, terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pemuda beriris emas, meskipun ia tidak tahu pemuda itu ada di dalam atau tidak. Hanya limabelas menit ia menunggu sampai pintu terbuka. puluhan orang sudah keluar, tapi Kazuya belum menemukan yang ditunggunya. Hingga ada satu orang tersisa di dalam sedang berjalan menuju pintu. Kazuya langsung sumringah begitu tahu orang yang ditunggunya datang. Ia bersyukur orang itu sendirian.

"Hai," sapa Kazuya

Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Sawamura Eijun itu nampak sedikit terkejut, namun kemudian tersenyum. "Hai."

"Pertunjukannya bagus?" Kazuya sedikit basa-basi.

Eijun mengangguk. "Tentu. Kau tidak menonton?"

"Mungkin lain kali." Kazuya tidak bisa bilang kalu ia sering melihat pertunjukan di sini. Atau Eijun lupa mereka pernah bertemu pandangan sebelumnya.

"Kau harus lihat. Kau pasti akan suka."

Kazuya senang bukan main bisa berbincang santai dengan Eijun. Ia bahkan sampai lupa tujuannya kemari. Dengan cepat Kazuya menyerahkan mawar merah di tangannya.

"Untukku?" tanya Eijun agak heran.

"Sebagai ucapan terimakasih atas kedatanganmu di pesta perayaan klub kami."

"Klub?"

"Maksudku, klub Baseball." Kazuya buru-buru meralat.

"Oh, aku ingat. Tapi aku tidak melihatmu."

"Itu karena aku sedang sibuk dengan para wartawan."

"Oh. Kau pasti sangat terkenal," Puji Eijun. Tapi itu tidak terdengar seperti pujian di telinga Kazuya.

Pembicaraan keduanya tidak berlangsung lama karena Eijun ada janji dengan seseorang. Setelah Eijun hilang dari pandangannya, Kazuyamenyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding kemudian menghembuskan nafas pelan. Tidak ada hari yang paling membahagiakan selain hari ini.

Di sisa liburnya yang hanya menyisakan beberapa hari, Kazuya selalu datang ke Sumida Triphony Hall dengan membawa seikat mawar. Selama dua hari, Kazuya selalu berhasil bertemu dengan Eijun. Mereka mengobrol sebentar lalu diakhiri dengan Eijun yang meninggalakannya duluan.

Di hari ke tiga, ia sudah siap dengan setelan formal dan sebuah tiket VIP di tangan. Ia sengaja membelinya kemarin agar bisa mengajak Eijun melihat pertunjukan opera bersama. Dengan langkah sedikit cepat, Kazuya menuju kursi yangterletak di balkon tempat favorit Eijun. Tapi Eijun tidak di sana. Baiklah, Kazuya bisa menunggunya. Pertunjukan sudah dimulai, namun Kazuya belum merasakan tanda kedatangan Eijun. Ia tetap setia menunggu sampai pertunjukan hampir berakhir.

Sepertinya Eijun tidak datang. Kazuya melangkah keluar gedung. Di sana ia bertemu dengan Eijun yang penuh dengan peluh di wajahanya disertai nafas yang tersengal. Kazuya berlari menghampiri Eijun yang hampir jatuh

Ia segera memapahnya duduk di anak tangga.

"Tunggu di sini. Aku akan mencari air minum."Kazuya hendak pergi tapi tangannya ditarik Eijun.

"Tidak. Jangan pergi," ucap Eijun menahan tangis.

Kazuya duduk di sebelah Eijun lalu menggenggam tangannya. Entah apa yang terjadi pada pemuda ini. Kazuya hanya diam, sementara Eijun bersandar di bahunya.

"Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya."Eijun mulai bicara. Matanya menerawang seolah ada sosok lain di depannya.

Siapa yang Eijun maksud?

"Aku bahkan rela mengorbankan semua yang kumiliki."Bahkan suaranya mulai terdengar serak.

Kazuya tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Eijun. Tapi ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud Eijun. sepertinya.

"Apakah kau sangat mencintainya? " Pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Kazuya. Pertanyaan yang disesali kemudian.

Eijun mengigit bibirnya lalu berkata, "Melebihi dari yang kubayangkan."

Kazuya tidak membalas. Tidak. Kazuya memang tidak mau membalas. Dia bisa saja tega, tapi tidak ia lakukan. Ia hanya menggenggam tangan Eijun erat kemudian menariknya berdiri.

"Di mana?"

Eijun bertanya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau harus menemuinya. Kau harus bicara padanya."

Eijun menunduk semakin dalam sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Rumah sakit."

"Baiklah. Kita ke sana." Kazuya menarik tangan Eijun menuju Rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Malam itu berakhir dengan Kazuya yang menyesal dengan tindakan bodohnya. Ia tahu sejak awal, Eijun melihatnya, tapi pantulan dirinya tak pernah ada di sana. Dan semua yang dilakukannya untukEijun adalah untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan Eijun yang sudah memiliki kekasih.

 _Ia tidak peduli apapun, selama Eijun berada di sisinya._

.

.

.

Kazuya baru saja selesai membereskan tempat tinggalnya. Hari ini, ia akan pergi ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan karirnya sebagai pemain baseball. Ini adalah tawaran yang sudah lama, hanya saja Kazuya tidak mau menerima pada awalnya. Tapi kemarin malam Kazuya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kontrak dengan klubnya lalu pindah ke klub Amerika. Waktu menunjukan pukul delapan pagi. Jam sebelas ia harus ada di bandara. Kazuya menggendong ranselnya lalu menyeret kopernya menuju taksi yang sudah menunggunya. Sebelum masuk taksi, Kazuya melihat rumah peninggalan ibunya sekali lagi. Saat itu juga ia teringat sang ibu. Kazuya meminta sopir taksi untuk mengantarnya ke beberapa tempat sebelum ke bandara.

Pertama, Kazuya membeli mawar biru. Ia mau berpamitan dengan ibunya. Tentunya Kazuya masih ingat dengan toko bunga yang menjadi tempat pertemuannya dengan Eijun. Kazuya tersenyum kecut. Sebaiknya ia cepat melupakan tempat ini.

"Tunggu sebentar, Miyuki-san." Seorang pelayan toko menghampiri Kazuya. Ditanganya membawa buket lily putih. Lalu bunga itu diberikan kepadaKazuya ."Ada yang menitipkan ini untukmu," ucap pelayan itu lalu kembali ke tempatnya.

Kazuya melihat kumpulan lily yang masih segar itu. Lily-lily cantik ini mengingatkan Eijun. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat sebuah kertas tebal yang terselip di antara kelopaknya. Kazuya mengambilnya lalu membukanya. Sesuatu tertulis di sana. Kazuya antara senang dan sakit. Bibirnya tersenyum, tapi hatinya tidak.

 _Untuk Miyuki Kazuya._

 _Dari Sawamura Eijun &Takigawa Chris Yuu._

Kazuya kembali lagi ke dalam taksi lalu pergi ke makam ibunya. Di sana ia berdoa, tapi tidak lama. Tempat terakhir yang dikunjunginya adalah Sumida Triphony Hall. Mungkin tempat ini yang memiliki paling banyak kenangan. Ia pertama kali bertemu Eijun di sini. Memperhatikan Eijun berlama-lama, bahkan mendengarkanya bernyanyi. Kazuya menunduk. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat. mungkin ia akan melupakan tempat ini. Tapi sayangnya di dalam lubuk hatinya selalu berkata ia akan sangat merindukan tempat ini. Kazuya kembali ke dalam mobil. sekarang ia akan benar-benar pergi.

Kazuya sangat mengaggumi Eijun. Manik emasnya yang mampu mengalihkan dunianya. Suara emasnya yang indah dan membuat Kazuya hanyut dalam buaian nada. Menjadikan Sawamura Eijun begitu spesial di matanya.

 _Tangan rapuh yang tidak bisa diraihnya itu, kini bahagia bersama orang lain._

 _Untuk pertama kalinya, dan sangat bersungguh-sungguh, Miyuki Kazuya menyerah._

 **SELESAI**

* * *

 **A/N : Mama Paaaaaaaaan, maaf jadinya gaje begini. #sungkem**

 **Starting wave punyamu bau angsanya tajem banget. Aku susah move on dari gul-gula. Tapi aku doyan nyiksa Miyook. /labil**

 **Miyooknya di sini juga bgzd ga sih? /Eh?**

 **Kapan-kapan koleb lagi, nyok. /janganmau**

 **Salam,**

 **Amber Reina + Panda Dayo**


End file.
